Chocolate
by The True Catnip
Summary: What would happen if Claire ate the chocolate that had been made for Kamito?
1. Chapter 1

Waking up in the morning to a beautiful girl was normal thing these days for Kamito. Est would be sitting over him mostly naked, she would then do some strange thing that would usually get him in trouble.

But this morning was different.

The first thing he noticed was different, was an adorable cat next to his head. After that, he sat up, rubbed him eyes, and he couldn't find Est next to him. That was the second strange thing. The third came after someone pulled on the covers for the bed and groaned.

The third part was the most confusing.

Kamito looked over and saw Claire Rouge next to him. And from her bare back, he assumed she was naked.

So he did as any man would in that scenario.

He quietly rolled out of bed, and then he went and wrote a letter to all his friends apologizing for being burnt to death.

He had written, _I don't know how it happened, all I know is that this was all a misunderstanding. I apologize for leaving you all abruptly, and I wish we had more time together before I was cremated. Goo-_

Then Kamito felt two arms wrap around him, and a face press against the back of his shirt. He heard an inhale, then Claire's voice said, "You smell so wonderful."

His mind went blank. He thought he would have been a scorch mark by now.

"Kamito, everything alright?" Claire asked after his confused silence spanned for a minute.

"Y-yeah." He replied, waiting for the shouting.

Instead, he felt the pleasant sensation of lips on his neck. "Relax." Claire said in her, I-decide-everything-so-don't-argue way of hers.

Kamito had several thoughts racing though his head.

' _What the hell?"_

' _Did she hit her head?'_

And the reoccurring one. _'I am so, so, so, so dead!'_

Kamito let himself relax before Claire began to gently massage his shoulders. Her thumbs moved in circles around the knots he had there. Claire giggle some as a moan was elicited from her slave spirit.

"You know, we never really did kiss properly." Claire began, "It was all rushed, and I don't think that it counts."

Kamito prepared to run, but Scarlet jumped in front of him on the table and gave a slight growl, as if she could see Kamito's intent by the way his muscles had just tensed.

"I don't think that I can let the contract be invalid over some hurried detail." Claire said sensually.

"I'm sure that it was just fine." Kamito tried as he saw where this was going.

Claire kissed the side of his neck again, "We shouldn't risk it, and I can't have someone steal away my demon lord of the bedroom."

Kamito groaned on reflex at hearing that name. His eyes closed and he mentally slapped himself, he needed to figure out how to make that nickname disappear.

While he was distracted, Claire quickly positioned herself on his lap. Her legs where on either side of his, and her whip was discreetly wrapped around his wrists in case he tried to resist. Her chest was pressed against his, and for the first time in forever, she didn't really care that her breasts were so small.

Kamito opened his eyes in time to see the loving yet predatory grin on Claire's face.

"Close your eyes." She commanded.

Kamito blinked as he took in her complete lack of clothing. Her messy red hair, her shiny necklace that he got her.

"Close your eyes." She said again.

Kamito noticed his hands were bound and decided that since Est wasn't around to help him, and Fianna would only make things worse, he should just obey.

As his eyes closed, he noticed how strongly his heart was pounding. He could also feel Claire's heart pounding.

He felt her hot breath hitting his face, and he could imagine her head slightly tilted as her lips ascended onto his.

Claire's hot skin pushed against his more as their lips met, sending tingles shooting around his body. He wanted to pull her closer, but her whip was stopping that. He took out his frustration on Claire by kissing her harder. She groaned before pulling away, nibbling on his bottom lip a little before doing so. She was panting slightly, and her heart felt like it was going to burst out.

Claire hugged Kamito again, feeling his rapid pulse.

"Claire, do you feel alright?" Kamito asked concerned.

He didn't know what was going on with Claire, but she could be acting this way from sickness.

Claire grinned and pecked him on the lips affectionately. "I've never felt better." She said.

Scarlet meowed once before nuzzling Claire.

"Someone's coming." Claire said.

Kamito stumbled to his feet as his hands were still bound. He used his mouth to unwrap himself before grabbing a discarded blanket off the floor and putting it around Claire's naked form.

"We'll talk about this later." He said before Fianna walked in.

"Have you seen my chocolate?" she asked confused.

"No." Kamito said quickly.

"I ate it!" Claire said boldly.

Fianna finally took in what she was seeing and made the connections.

That had been chocolate she had made for Kamito. It had contained large amounts of an aphrodisiac.

Fianna face palmed herself before saying, "Good luck, she'll be like this for a few hours, maybe more. Sorry."

She then ignored Kamito's confused expressions and walked out, locking the door behind her.

Kamito turned at a noise, only to see Claire stalking towards him on all fours with a seductive smirk on her face. He backed away till the back of his legs hit the couch. Then, Claire wiggled her hips a little like a cat before pouncing on her metaphorical mouse.

That mouse being a very confused Kamito.

Kamito fell back with the light girl straddling him. Then all at once, she was kissing him.

These weren't like the careful, deliberate kiss that they had shared earlier. These were ones without any control. These were kissed that made Kamito's lips puffy and made him lost his self-control.

He had liked Claire for a long time now, and if this is what she wanted, then he would give it to her.

Claire was flattering slightly as she realized that Kamito was simply sitting there. Then he yanked her against him and slammed his mouth against her.

He licked her lower lip, asking for permission, and she happily gave it. Her mouth opened and he quickly began to explore her mouth with his tongue. He traced her teeth, delicately touching her sharp incisors. She held back a groan as he used a hand to trace down her to her butt, where he gently squeezed.

This time, she couldn't hold her moan back. Kamito felt his other hand being guided up to her small breast, where he quickly began to massage it.

Kamito lifted her up and set her on the floor, where he had a better range of movement. He kissed down Claire's neck, making her pant louder. He began to massage both breasts and by how much more flushed Claire's face was, Kamito assumed it was a good idea.

He boldly ran a hand down to her exposed womanhood. He paused above it, waiting for Claire to give him permission.

Once she calmed down a little, she looked down and saw what Kamito was waiting for. She gave a nod, and he quickly inserted a single finger.

Gently pumping in and out, Kamito watch with satisfaction as Claire shook and moaned. She grabbed Kamito by the hair and pulled him down for a fast kiss. Then her legs pushed together and Kamito noticed her toes curl as she seized up for her orgasm.

After Kamito pulled his wet finger out of the tired girl, he stuck it in his mouth, making Claire blush.

"Tastes good." He simply said before carrying her to his bed in the next room. He laid her down, and she grabbed him.

"Stay." She said.

Kamito nodded and settled himself next to her. As he brought the covers up, she moved closer to him, pushing her back against his chest. Kamito breathed in the small of her hair as it tickled his chin. It wasn't before long that Claire's light breathes turned into small snores. Kamito held her, unable to sleep. He had just woken up a few minutes ago.

However, sleep is never a difficult thing to come by for a teenager, so it didn't take long for Kamito to fade into sleep.

This time, Kamito didn't wake up first. Claire woke up to the feeling of cloth pressing against her bare skin. It was pleasant, but she knew it would be more pleasant if it was Kamito's bare skin on hers instead of his black shirt.

She began her master plan with gentle kissing on his jaw line. Then she slowly went over, laying light feathery kisses across to his lips. Kamito woke up fairly quick, blinking to clear some of the cloudiness that was always there when you woke up from a nap. When he was done waking up, he saw Claire's red eyes. She stared up at him lustfully before again attacking his lips. After a moment, she rolled them so she was on top.

Kamito let her have control of the situation for a while. He felt her slowly pushing up his shirt as they kissed fervently. After it got passed his toned stomach, he ripped it off of himself, throwing it to the side. Unfortunately, or fortunately, Rinslet's bad timing prevented anything more from happening.

The blond haired girl walked in with Est, looking for Kamito. They weren't expecting to see a naked Claire on top of a partially unclothed Kamito. Rinslet stopped and let out a little scream.

Kamito looked quickly at the heavily blushing girl as she said in a tone akin to panic, "What are you two doing!"

Est looked like she was confused at Rinslet's reaction, but she didn't comment on it.

Claire just pulled the covers over herself and Kamito as she pressed herself against him. "What I do with my slave spirit isn't any of your concern." She said.

Rinslet addressed her next question to Kamito instead of answering Claire. "Kamito, what's going on?"

Claire kissed his chest several time as she grinded against him, making it slightly difficult to answer.

"Something about Fianna's chocolate." He said.

Realization dawned in Rinslet's eyes. She knew about the secret ingredients that Fianna put in the chocolate she made for Kamito.

Rinslet quickly grabbed Est's hand and pulled her out of the room. Kamito was confused at why everyone ran off when they heard about Claire eating the chocolate.

Claire moved her kissing up to under his jaw, making the sensitive skin tingle. Kamito knew that he needed answers before he could let this continue though.

"Claire, why were you in my bed this morning?" he asked.

"I wanted to show you," She kissed him again before the predatory grin lit her face up again, "How much I lov-" she stopped there, like she was afraid to continue. "How much I like you." She finished.

Kamito was frozen as Claire prowled up his prone body till their heads were even. She slowly kissed him, making sure that he felt how much she wanted him. Her kissing didn't let up as her hands suddenly groped at his pants, unbuttoning them. She slid them down quickly, breaking away in order to remove the article of clothing. Kamito kicked the blankets aside before flinging the pants away with another kick. Again, her hot addictive lips were on his, making him groan at the sheer knowledge that she was his.

 **Time Skip, two hours.**

Kamito opened the bathroom door and walked in. His body felt battered, and he was tired, but it was all worth it. Claire had been spirited, but in the bed, she was a demon. Kamito would have felt he didn't do enough for her, but her orgasms had shown him otherwise. The word that described how he was feeling was complete satisfaction.

As he stepped into the shower, he heard the door open, and Claire walked in. She was still completely naked, and her hair was just the right amount of messed up to make her unbelievably sexy.

Kamito stepped into the warm shower and without hesitation, Claire followed him. She went up on her tiptoes and gave him a long kiss. It wasn't a fire filled one, one that made their minds bubble over with lust.

Once they broke away, Claire smiled contently and sighed. "I hope we stay like this forever."

Then she proceeded to grab the body wash, and scrub every inch of Kamito. He could barely withstand the sensations of her running her hands all over his body, but he forced himself to wait his turn. Claire was mildly disappointed at how little a reaction she got from him, but she did notice his member growing again.

Kamito grabbed the wash off the shelf and began to rub it onto every inch of her. Fortunately, she didn't have half the control he did, so she was panting like a dog in a matter of minutes. It wasn't before long that she pushed her back against him, trying to alleviate some of her need for him to be inside of her by being close to him.

That didn't work, so she changed tactics. She spun around, pushed her lips to him, and then she wrapped her legs around his waist. He grabbed her butt to help support her, and so he could position himself at her entrance.

With careful precision, he pushing into her folds, getting a gasp in return. He slowly bottomed out before painstakingly dragging out. Claire whimpered out the word, "Harder." Which Kamito happily obeyed.

After pressing her against the wall he began to pick up the pace, and to stop herself from screaming, Claire had to bite down on his shoulder. Not hard enough for it to hurt him, but enough to be sensual.

Kamito quickly began to feel the build-up that signalled his approaching climax. But as he guessed he was about three quarters of the way there, Claire yelled out, "Kamito!" and then she came.

She tiredly rested her head against his chest before standing up. He slipped out of her and quickly bit down on his tongue, willing his erection to go away. It did, but not before Claire noticed.

"I'll pay you back for that." Claire said after catching her breath.

Kamito kissed her before saying, "Pay me back by not leaving me."

Claire smiled before saying, "Of course."

Kamito gave her another kiss before getting the shampoo and beginning to wash her hair.

Fianna and Rinslet walked into the room together. Fianna looked around cautiously, and when she didn't see any sex or naked Claire, she signalled to Rinslet, who brought in Est.

"Well, the aphrodisiac wore off a few hours ago, so she should be normal. Either they're both gone, or just one is. I can't imagine that they would try to stick around after what probably happened." Fianna said.

"Why would you leave your sex chocolate laying around anyway?" Rinslet asked angrily.

"I was hoping that Kamito would eat it!" Fianna said defensively.

Rinslet didn't have the chance to answer as Kamito came out wearing just a towel.

"Kamito, where's Claire?" Fianna asked quickly.

"She's in my bedroom, I just came out to grab something for us to drink." He said.

Fianna's jaw dropped. It shouldn't have gone like that, she should have left after the effects of the drug wore off.

Kamito just grabbed two bottles of water and walked back to his room. Rinslet cuffed Fianna across the back of her head without looking.

"What the hell just happened?" she asked angrily.

"I don't know."


	2. Chapter 2

Waking up with Claire the next day was something that Kamito wasn't used to, but he knew he could get used to it fast. Est was also in the bed, but Kamito made double certain that the sleeping girl pressed against his chest was in fact his lover, not his spirit.

"Kamito." Came Est's quiet gentle voice.

"Yes?"

"Why is Claire sleeping with you?" she asked.

Kamito tried to think of how he could explain to Est that him and Claire were in a relationship, and that's why they slept together.

He chose to simply say, "Because I'm hers, and she's mine."

Est tilted her head before nodding. Then a dark look crossed over her face. "Kamito?" She asked again.

"Yes?"

"I thought I was yours. Am I not yours anymore?" She asked, staring at the sleeping Claire like she thought she could get rid of the fire girl and become Kamito's again.

"Of course you are, but in a different way." Kamito said before rubbing her head.

Est let of a moan of delight as her head was gently rubbed the way she liked it. She decided to stake her claim on Kamito once he stopped by laying against him. It would have worked better if Claire hadn't been awake and pretending to sleep for the whole thing. Claire quickly rolled Kamito onto his back and moved on to of him before giving him a good morning kiss.

Est wasn't pleased by this, until Kamito promised to buy her a giant parfait. That made her content.

Together, Claire and Kamito walked out to face their friends.

It probably wasn't a good idea for Claire to be wearing Kamito's black shirt.

It was a peaceful day. The birds were chirping, the students were out and about, enjoying the warm sun. That was all ruined when Kamito was blown out of the window.

Ellis stormed out of the school, her spirit following her. Winds pushed students out of the way as her warpath brought her to Kamito.

"Wait, it wasn't what you thought!" Kamito yelled. Then he said as an afterthought, "Wait, it totally was."

Ellis slashed through the air, and a blade of wind flew forward and knocked Kamito back. He rolled through the grass head over heels until he came to a complete stop laying face up. He was struck by the random thought of bringing Claire out here one day for a picnic, but that thought was driven from his head as he was blown back against a tree.

"You lewd beast!" Ellis yelled.

She probably would have continued, but a fire whip lashed out and tore the spear from her hands. As it turned back into it animal form, Claire Rouge slid in from of Kamito, cracking her whip in warning.

"Leave him alone!" she shouted.

Ellis paused, stopping to assess the situation. It was two on one, and she didn't like those odds. It also seemed that it wasn't Kamito's fault. It might have been Claire who instigated it.

Ellis lowered her reformed spear and walked to the defensive Claire, who was still standing protectively over her lover.

"Claire what happened?" Ellis asked.

"We made love!" she said angrily.

Ellis wasn't shocked, but she didn't see anything on Claire's face that would suggest it was forced.

"Did he make you?" She asked tenderly.

"Of course not!" Claire said angrily. "If anything, it was the other way around!"

Then panic dawned on her face and she spun around to Kamito. "I didn't make you do anything you didn't want, right." She asked desperately to the now standing boy.

Kamito grinned and gave her a brief kiss. "Of course not."

Claire smiled and turned back around as Ellis lowered her spear. "Fine, do as you like with your slave spirit."

She said it in a way that implied that as soon as she caught wind of a noise complaint, the tempest would be unleashed. Her spear disappeared and she spun around before stalking back into the school.

Claire watched her until she was gone, and she was so tense that she actually jumped when he wrapped his arms around her. She twisted her head to meet his kiss, and that brief moment was still enough to send tingles to their lips.

"Thanks." Kamito said.

Claire twisted around so she was facing him before saying, "I couldn't just let her beat you into the ground. Then you would be too battered to do what I want you to."

Kamito smirked, and kissed her again. He pulled her against him before deepening the kiss. One of her hands went up to his hair, pressing his lips to hers, not that she needed to. He was far from anything near unwilling to fulfil her _every_ desire.

They tried to get away, but they had attracted a crowd, so that was harder to do than they had thought. Everyone wanted to know what was going on.

"Kamito, is it true that you and Claire Rouge are dating."

"Did you have sex?"

"Did it hurt?"

"At first, but then it felt really good, and it didn't hurt at all the second time." Claire answered that one with a smirk.

Kamito, groaned and with a blush, he began to pull Claire away from the crowd of girls who were screaming questions at her. Some were about how good it felt, some were about what Kamito did that had made her feel the best.

Kamito didn't really want his love life to be a publicly debated subject. He dragged Claire up the stairs and into their dorm. He slammed the door behind them, stopping the small crowd of girls.

Claire gave him that smirk that made him feel like kissing her. He was ready to tear his shirt off her and then toss the rest of her clothes away. He held himself back though. He didn't need to push his luck with Ellis.

Claire, it seemed, didn't care as much.

She quickly pushed up and kissed him, and he didn't care anymore. He could feel her hot breath on his face, and her grin against his lips. He wrapped his arms against her, pulling her close as her arms went around to the back of his neck.

'Yeah, I guess I can push it.' Kamito thought.

 **Time Skip**

Rinslet and Fianna were both sitting on the couch, with a very uncomfortable Kamito and Claire on the opposite side of them.

"So" Rinslet said awkwardly. "You actually like each other."

Kamito looked confused, and Claire looked annoyed. "Of course we do!" she said angrily.

Fianna lifted her hands in a sign of defence, "We only meant that we weren't expecting you to still be together after the drugs wore off." She said without thinking.

…

"What?" Claire asked.

Fianna looked away quickly before saying loudly, "I mean I'm so happy for you!"

"Did you drug me?" Claire asked dangerously.

"It wasn't intentional." Fianna pleaded without thinking.

Claire glared before a look of panic crossed onto her face.

"Does that mean that everything I've been feeling for Kamito is fake?" she questioned.

"No, no, the drug wore off a long time ago, and there are no side effects, so you are completely yourself." She said.

Claire let out a sigh of relief before Fianna decided to rush to the next thing. "We realize that you two may love each other very much, but that doesn't mean you can express that anywhere you like."

"What?" Kamito asked confused.

Rinslet stepped in for Fianna. "No sex anywhere but your room, and maybe the bathroom."

Kamito and Claire both blushed at this. "Is that it?" Claire asked impatiently. Scarlet meowed in agreement.

"Last thing. Is Est staying with you guys?"

Kamito had been avoiding that thought. He said "Yes." At the same time as Claire said "No."

They looked at each other, then Est walked in the room and said, "I'm staying with Kamito."

Claire decided to guilt Kamito into doing something for her later, so she let him win this battle. Kamito looked at her, and she shrugged. "Est, you can stay with us."

Fianna and Rinslet shared a look of defeat as Kamito put an arm around Claire and gave her a kiss. "Okay, bye guys." Rinslet said as she and Fianna got up and walked out. The door closed loudly behind them, and there was the distinctive sound of a lock being turned.

Claire looked around, and saw her schoolbag. She let out a minor groan at the sight of it. She had to study for a test, but she had been pushing it off.

Kamito had seen the look on Claire's face as she looked at her bag, and he guessed that it was because of the big test. "Want to study?" He asked her.

She nodded before they both went to retrieve their bags. They set them out on the table and pulled out their books. Then they started the tedious task of study for a test.

Fianna and Rinslet were watching from a small gap in-between the doors. "I'm surprised that she didn't jump his bones right there." She said to the archer girl.

"Yeah, it looks like they're just studying." Rinslet said back.

The two watched them for a few minutes before shrieking and falling backwards. The cause for that being Scarlet jumping up and scratching the place where the girls were. When they looked inside again, they didn't see Kamito. That changed when he opened the door and said, "Did you two forget something?"

The two girls shook their heads and backed away. When they went back, the only thing they saw Scarlet curled up outside the door.

"Darn." Fianna said.

"Yeah." Rinslet said with a sigh.

Kamito was still studying with Claire though. He had the full intent to only study. Claire, on the other hand, was intentionally trying to make him hot and bothered. She would press her side against his, leave lingering touches on his hand, arms, and legs. She would say innuendos, making him think of sex.

To her disappointment, he didn't do anything to her the entire study session. After puttering her bags away however, she turned just in time to be pushed against a wall and roughly kissed.

She moaned loudly, and he broke away. "You tease." He said, his eyes dark.

"You finally caught on." She said, grinning.

Instead of answering, he kissed her again. She licked his bottom lip, and he let out a low groan before opening his mouth. They battled for dominance, a battle which Kamito let Claire win. He seemed to be holding himself back so she could take the lead.

She pushed him back to the couch, where he fell down with a thump. A heartbeat later, she was sitting on his lap kissing him again. A knock on the door interrupted the couple. Claire quickly jumped to the side so she was sitting on the couch next to Kamito.

"Come in." Claire called out, and Ellis walked in.

"I've come for your bi-daily room check." She announced.

"What?" Kamito asked.

"You two will be subject to a room check twice a day." Ellis said.

"No." was Claire firm reply. "You cannot violate the privacy of two students without proper reason or it being a school wide rule. If you are doing this to us, you have to do it with every room."

Kamito looked at his girlfriend in shock. She saw the look and grinned explain in a low tone, "I got in trouble a lot, so I know the rules pretty well."

Elis glared at them before marching out. She slammed the door and her footsteps were heard all the way down the hall.

"Now, where were we?" Claire asked. "Oh, right here."

She kissed him, but after a moment, her stomach growled. Kamito groaned loudly. "Damn it." He said before getting up and walking into the kitchen.

He quickly started to pull cans out of various cupboards before calling to Scarlet. The fire cat appeared and lit up her tail. Kamito began to cook on above her tail, and after fifteen minutes, it was done. He quickly dished the warm food onto two plates before saying to Claire, who was watching him with the delighted interest of a person who has eaten in days, "Food's ready."

She ran over and grabbed a plate of food and quickly started to chow down. Kamito seemed to eat slower, but he somehow finished first. Dinner taken care of, they were about to resume where they left off, but then Fianna walked in. Kamito decided that he wouldn't be getting any sex tonight, so he should just stop trying.

They spent about twenty minutes with Fianna, who not too secretively, suggested that when Kamito got bored, she was in her room.

That was when Kamito all but dragged Claire to his room, and then showed her, not to quietly either, that he wasn't at all bored of Claire. She didn't complain much about it though.

Ellis needed Kamito's help with patrolling the city, so he was gone most of the day. Fortunately for him, he was paid well.

"Claire, I'm back." Kamito called out when he finally came back.

"Finally!" she yelled before running out of her room and jumping into Kamito's arms.

Her legs wrapped around him as they kissed, not caring that Est was standing next to them.

When she finally let go of him, he asked a question that had been burning inside of him for most of the day. "Hey, wanna go on a date?"

Claire grinned at the prospect of going out with him. She had been worried about Ellis making a move on her man. Now everyone would see that he was hers.

"Of course." She said with a smirk, "It took you long enough to ask."

Kamito quickly kissed her again before saying, "I need to go get ready, and it'll take me a few minutes though."

Claire nodded before Kamito walked away to the shower. He was about to close the door, then Claire stepped in after him before saying, "You didn't think that I was going to let you just go get naked alone, did you?"

Kamito just grinned, knowing that it was a two way street. He might be getting naked, but so was she.

He wasted no time stripping down and turning on the shower. He got under the hot water and watched Claire get naked. When she joined him, he almost immediately began to wash her. He lathered the soap onto her, relishing the feeling of how she shook and pressed against him as his hands pressed and roamed her body.

Before long, he had to rinse her off, and then it was her turn. She found that he seemed to tense up and hold himself back as she washed him. Thinking back, she realized that's what he always did. Until he chose not to. Those were some good times. So she made it her personal challenge to get him so hot and bothered that he couldn't hold himself back.

She soon discovered that his sides, much like her, were also ticklish. She filed this knowledge away for later. She quickly rinsed him off after finishing putting the soap on him. Then they washed each other's hair before stepping out. He had to go to his room to get fresh clothes, as his were filthy from working, were as Claire just wanted to wear something different.

They met back up in the living room where Est had been siting before the trio walked to the town.

Along the way, Kamito noticed Claire's thoughtful look and assumed she was thinking about something related to the Blade Dance.

He was, of course, wrong. Much like most men when it comes to women.

Claire was in fact, thinking of ways to tease Kamito into submission.

'I could always strip tease before bed, then just go to sleep. Or perhaps I could say he was too gentle, but if he tried to be rough, it might hurt. No, strip tease is the way to go. And lots of physical contact. Maybe I could leave the window slightly open so it gets really cold, then he would be forced to cuddle up to me. But I also get cold. It would be worth it though. And after a few days of that, he won't have any control."

Her thoughts were interrupted by Kamito putting his arm over her shoulder. "What are you thinking about?" He asked her.

"Nothing." She said innocently.

He grinned at her before pulling her against his side more as they passed a group of students heading back to the school. They stared at the couple with envy before turning away and whispering.

The place they chose was a little café. There wasn't many people, so it was nice and quiet.

"Kamito?" Est said softly.

"Yeah?"

"Can I have a parfait?" she asked.

"Of course." Kamito reassured her.

Est hummed happily and Kamito rubbed her head. Claire laid her head down in her arms and proceeded to glare the table into submission. She hated how much he babied Est. She lifted her head however when he began to touch her feet with his.

She grinned and began to play the game of footsie with him as the waiter walked over and asked what they wanted. Claire got some fish, Est got a parfait, and Kamito got what the waiter recommended.

Near the end, Est yawned before turning into a sword. Kamito finished off his food after Claire decided that she was done with her fish a little while before, and she had been playing footsie with Kamito the entire time. After he finished, he paid and picked up Est and offered his arm to Claire. He proceeded to begin the walk around the small town with her. She made certain to steer him in a way that passed every single student she could spot. He noticed quickly, but still allowed it to happen. He figured it would help her get over her fear of abandonment.

Claire pressed against Kamito, half from the cold, half from her evil plan to break his self-control. Kamito, it seemed, was completely unaffected. He had to control his every action when he was Ren Ashbell, as he had to act like a girl, or he would be discovered.

Claire walked all the way to their room without detaching herself. Kamito put Est down carefully on the couch before walking with Claire to her room. She gave him a brief kiss before letting him go and saying, "Go get ready for bed."

Instead of responding, he affectionately touched his forehead to hers before walking to his room. Once there, he quickly pulled on a pair of loose sweatpants and a black shirt. He brushed his teeth and then as an afterthought he pulled his socks off.

He walked to Claire's room, enjoying the feeling of carpet in-between his toes. He walked into her room, and he saw her in her underwear getting comfy in her covers. She grinned at him and flipped over the covers on the other side for him. He got under and she hesitantly moved closer to him. She was really pondering if she could withstand the urge to jump him. She hoped she could as moved till her back was against his chest. She shivered as tingles shot around her waist and back as he put an arm around her.

She had no idea how he was controlling himself. She was planning this thing and she was have trouble not grabbing him and greedily shoving her tongue down his throat before stripping him naked.

Kamito, however, was just glad that he got to snuggle up with his favourite girl. He only had a small problem holding himself back from running his hands down her sides, squeezing her perfect ass. But unless she made it very clear, he didn't want to push his luck too far. So he was content to wait. He knew that it would take heaven, hell, and then some before he would let her be taken from him.

He gave her a simple kiss on her temple before laying his head down on their shared pillow and relaxing against the warm body that was pressed up against him as much as she could without pushing him.

As he let himself fade into sleep, his final thought was, 'Why does she keep wiggling around?'

Kamito woke up with Claire still wrapped in his arms. She was fast asleep, and that's when he noticed that outside was completely covered in several feet of snow, which was still coming. He was confused at why he woke up, until a pair of breasts pushed against him from behind. He looked over and saw that Est was trying to mirror the way he was holding Claire. When she saw him, she stopped and said to him, "Kamito, why don't you hold me like that?"

"Because I invite Claire into my bed." he said before looking away and gently nuzzling the top of Claire's head.

He tugged the covers up a little more before pulling his heat source closer against him. He felt Est move against him again, but it felt like it was just her back against his.

As he began to fall back asleep, Claire groaned, "Kamito, _harder!_ " before squeezing her thighs together and pressing against Kamito even more.

Kamito froze before grinning evilly. He slid hands down to her legs before quickly slipping his pinkie finger inside of her. She groaned loudly and bucked her hips, but did not wake up. She had always been a deep sleeper. He began to pump in and out of her, making her spasm slightly, then he pulled out of her. She suddenly stopped her noises and sat up quickly.

"What?" she asked, not at all asleep anymore.

Kamito grinned and asked, "Nice dream?"

Claire blushed before getting out of bed and began looking for clothes to wear in her hurricane stricken-like room. After a minute, Kamito pulled his shirt off and threw it too her. She took it and slipped it on.

"I'll go get something for us to eat." She said quickly before walking out.

"Kamito, can I be in bed?" Est asked.

"Sure." Kamito replied, still thinking about Claire.

Est grinned and, using the grace of a thousand years, spun over him and tucked herself under his arm while she pressed herself against his chest. Kamito froze, and Est snuggled into him. He quickly jumped out of bed into the cold room.

"What are you doing?" he asked quickly.

"You invited me." Est said as if it was obvious.

Kamito groaned and pinched the bridge before saying, "Only Claire gets that spot."

Est looked down and frowned. She needed to spend more time with Kamito. Yesterday had been a good start, but it seemed that Claire would be sucking up all of Kamito's free time for a long while. She sighed and covered herself back up with the blanket, hiding under it.

Kamito just shrugged at Est's strange behaviour before walking out to his beautiful girlfriend.

Est sat under the covers planning. 'Claire did something with Kamito, and now he is always with her.' She thought. 'So what did she do?'

As Est pondered that, Kamito jumped in the shower with Claire. She had just reach the conclusion that she needed to get Fianna's help when the two lovers collapsed on Claire's bed, forgetting that Est was there.

Kamito was kissing Claire's neck when Est moved a little. He stopped and quickly grabbed the towels that had been discarded. He wrapped it around himself and tossed the other to Claire.

"Hey, Est." Kamito said.

Claire made a sound before going to her drawers and grabbing some clothes. She was kind of angry at herself for almost losing control of herself. That was Kamito's job, and he wasn't doing it well.

She was frustrated, pure and simple. She would give it a week, and if it didn't work, then she needed a different approach.

 **Time Skip, 8 days later.**

Kamito looked around, he couldn't find Claire anywhere. Yesterday, she had seemed really annoyed, and today he couldn't find her at all. She seemed to be almost avoiding him. Whenever he caught a glimpse of her, she would disappear. But luckily for him, they had the next class together, and he sat next to him.

He purposely got in class at the last possible second, and went and sat next to Claire. She grinned at him and inched her chair closer to his. 'What the hell?' he thought.

That class, they were supposed to work with their partner to finish an assignment, and Claire seemed to be torturing him. She was against him, touching his thigh, whispering in his ear. He could hardly contain himself.

That class went on for ever, but the worst was yet to come, because when the teacher dismissed them, Claire practically vanished. After all the classes, it was really bad, as Claire wasn't in their room. So Kamito went with Est outside to practice. Est seemed excited about that, but Kamito was too filled with worry. Did he do something wrong, is that why Claire was avoiding him?

He went and trained for hours. Practicing his slashes, stabs and lunges. He practiced flips, dodges, and hand springs. He practiced throwing his sword and then dagger. It was well after midnight when he finally returned to his room, only to find a angry looking Claire.

"Where have you been?" She demanded.

"I was training." He said, "You weren't here when I got back."

Claire sighed and went to her door before calling back, "Are you coming or not?" in a irritable tone.

Kamito went and quickly changed into his pyjamas before rushing to Claire's room and falling asleep quickly. This process continued for the better part of the week. Claire would ignore Kamito for all day, he would go train to work off all of his frustration at not being able to be with Claire.

The worst part was that he loved her, and she was ignoring him.

Of course he didn't know that she was just as frustrated, and that she was going to make her move tonight.

When he trudged up to his room, he saw Claire sitting on the couch with two cups of tea. Kamito felt his stomach clench up when he assumed that this was why Claire had been avoiding him. He thought she was going to break up with him.

He quietly sat next to her and sipped on the tea. He was waiting for the storm to begin. He wasn't ready for Claire to lean up against him.

"You idiot." She muttered.

"What?"

"You can't just let go. I've been trying to make you lose control for a while, and it hasn't worked once." Claire said, "Well, it did work, but on me."

Before Kamito could say anything, Claire turned around and kissed him in a hard, possessive way. In his mind, he had one thought. 'Oh thank god.'

He quickly kissed her back, pulling her onto his lap before touching his tongue to her lower lips carefully. She opened her mouth quickly, allowing him entry. He tried to hold himself back, to avoid pushing her to hard. But she didn't want that, she wanted him nearly out of control.

She pulled away from him slowly. It was clear to her that she needed to explain things verbally.

"I wanted you to let go." She said. "You always hold yourself back, as if you're afraid of hurting me." She took a deep breath, suddenly worrying that he would be angry with her. "I'm not made of glass, and if you want to go all out on me, then I can take it."

Kamito fell silent. It was true, he did hold back, but only because he didn't want to hurt her. "Why didn't you tell me in the first place?" he asked.

"I wanted you to figure it out for yourself." She said.

Kamito ran his hands though his hair before looking at her. Then he came to a decision. He quickly rushed over to Claire, and claimed her mouth. He didn't hold back, he just allowed himself to be caught in the moment.

He broke away from the kiss and began to leave hickies on her neck. He started to tear her clothes away at the same time as she began to pull his clothes off. Kamito was much more skilled at it though. He had Claire completely naked before she had him in his underwear.

He tossed her on the bed and in a flash, he was on top of her, kissing her fiercely. He quickly threw his pants away, and then his socks and pants. He kissed her again, his hands roaming all over her body, memorizing each and every curve of her body. When his underwear finally came off, he quickly slammed into her.

Claire was both hating and loving every second of what was happening. She hated how he had teased her by touching her everywhere, and she loved how he was pounding into her with no control.

She began to feel her climax approaching, but Kamito seemed to have other ideas. He started to use his hands to play with her clit, making her spasm with pleasure. She now quickly reached her orgasm, making her shake before relaxing with exhaustion. She was more than surprised when Kamito kept going. She was dragging Kamito into her with her tired legs, and he pushed her lips up against his. She felt his hot breath on her face before he let out a strangled cry, then he pulled out and she felt his seed onto her stomach.

He fell onto her, both of them a panting mess, burning hot skin making everything else seem cold.

"Well, that was messy." Claire finally said once she caught her breath.

"Yeah." Kamito said. "Shower?

"I'm not sure I can move." Claire complained.

Kamito slowly got up and kissed Claire gently on her now swollen lips. "I could always carry you."

Claire grinned and wrapped her arms around his neck. He picked her up and carried her to the bathroom, there he set her down. He turned on the shower, and he stepped in with her. He started to wash himself down, but Claire took the soap from him and began to do it for him.

After she washed him, he did the same to her. Only he was a lot slower, and got a lot more places. Once they were done, they got dressed and went out for something to eat.

 **(A/N)**

 **This started really well, then I got caught on another idea so I kind of rushed to finish this one up. But, if someone wants to continue this fanfic, I will either post a link to it as another chapter, or I can put it on this fanfic and just give them credit, just saying. I really feel like this could have gone a lot farther, but I don't have the inspiration to keep going.**

 **Love you all**


End file.
